The present invention relates to a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substances contained in materials handled by business entities, a storage medium storing a chemical substance management program and a chemical substance total management program.
In various materials currently commercialized, several hundreds kinds of chemical substances having significant impact to environment are contained. When business entities handle the materials in the processes of manufacturing, transportation, storage and so forth, it has been required to know how much amount of the chemical substances is moved, how much amount of chemical substance is released to the atmosphere, soil and/or water, how much amount of chemical substance has been provided to the market in a form contained in the products. Therefore, the business entities have to manage the chemical substances to be handled by themselves. Hereinafter, the chemical substances to be handled by the business entities will be referred to as xe2x80x9cmanaging substancexe2x80x9d.
Therefore, legal system has been started to require the business entities to report quantative data of releasing and transferring the managing substances in factories, business offices or in business enterprise to the country and/or the autonomous body to estimate environmental impact of the overall country.
The conventional data collecting system has a function for inputting basic data of the managing substances per division and/or process and aggregately tabulating per unit of superior organization (business office, company). The reason is that as effective document, only this result is required.
Such prior art has been discussed in Special Edition, xe2x80x9cEnvironmental Resourcexe2x80x9d of December, 1999.
However, since the prior art set forth above is merely designed for preparing the effective document under the legal system, no consideration has been given for particular method for reducing problematic managing substance. Namely, by merely displaying or printing the final release or transferring destination (atmosphere, water, soil or the like) of the managing substance or release and transferring amount, it cannot be known to the business entity, in which material, the managing substance is contained or in which process, the managing substance is handled. Therefore, the business entity may not take any particular measure for reducing release amount or transferring amount (hereinafter releasing and transferring amount) of the managing substance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a chemical substance total management system aiding for reduction of release and transferring amount of managing substances in business entities.
The present invention retrieves releasing and transferring amount record relating to predetermined managing substance on the basis of total tabulation link information with correlation between the tabulation result record managing releasing and transferring amount of managing substance per releasing and transferring destination and releasing and transferring amount record to be a source generating tabulation result record.
On the other hand, the present invention retrieves substance transferring amount record relating to a predetermined process in the basis of substance handling amount record and material handling amount record as a source of generation of the handling amount record, and retrieving material handling amount record relating to retrieved substance transferring amount record on the basis of process tabulation link information between the releasing and transferring amount record and substance handling amount record as a source of generation of the releasing and transferring amount record.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management system for managing chemical substances contained in the materials handled by business entity, comprises:
a result database storing releasing and transferring amount record managing processes, in which materials are handled, managing substances contained in the materials and releasing and transferring amount per releasing and transferring destination of the managing substances in the process, with correspondence;
a retrieval processing portion retrieving the process, in which materials containing a predetermined managing substance designated on the basis of the releasing and transferring amount record, is handled, and releasing and transferring amount of the designated predetermined managing substance per releasing and transferring destination in the process; and
a display processing portion displaying the process, in which the materials containing the designated predetermined managing substance are handled and releasing and transferring amount of the designated predetermined managing substance per the releasing and transferring destination in the process.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management system for managing chemical substances contained in the materials handled by business entity, comprises:
a result database storing releasing and transferring amount record managing processes, in which materials are handled, managing substances contained in the materials and releasing and transferring amount per releasing and transferring destination of the managing substances in the process, with correspondence;
a releasing coefficient database storing releasing and transferring coefficient of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring designation;
an input processing portion receiving a designation of a predetermined process;
a retrieval processing portion retrieving materials to be handled in designated predetermined process and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the material per releasing and transferring destination on the basis of the material handling amount record and the substance handling amount record; and
a display process portion displaying materials to be handled by the designated predetermined process and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the material per releasing and transferring destination.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substance contained in a material handled by a business entity comprises:
a total tabulation processing portion tabulating releasing and transferring record managing process, in which materials are handled, managing substances contained in the material, releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination, with correspondence, into at least one of organization, in which the material is handled or a period, in which a period of the material is handled, to generate a tabulation result record managing releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance per releasing and transferring destination, and generating total tabulation link information correlating the releasing and transferring amount record and the tabulation result record;
an input processing portion receiving a designation of the managing substance in the tabulation result record;
a retrieving process portion retrieving releasing and transferring amount record relating to the substance designated on the basis of the total tabulation link information; and
a display processing portion displaying releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination on the basis of retrieved releasing and transferring amount record.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substance contained in a material handled by a business entity comprises:
a process tabulation processing portion generating substance handling amount record managing handling amount of the managing substance in a process on the basis of a material handling amount record managing process, in which materials are handled, and handling amount of the material in the process with correspondence, managing substance contained in the material and content of the managing substance in the material, and generating a process tabulation link information correlating the material handling amount record and the substance handling amount record;
an evaluation tabulation processing portion generating releasing and transferring amount record managing releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination on the basis of the substance handling amount record and releasing and transferring coefficient of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination, and generating evaluation tabulation link information correlating the substance handling amount record and the releasing and transferring amount record;
a retrieval processing portion retrieving substance transferring amount record on the basis of the evaluation tabulation link information and retrieving material handling amount record relating to the substance transferring amount record on the basis of the process tabulation link information; and
a display processing portion displaying releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the material per releasing and transferring destination on the basis of retrieved substance transferring amount record and retrieved material handling amount record.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substance contained in material handled by business entity, comprises:
a material handling amount record managing the process handling the material and handling amount of the material in the process with correspondence;
a substance handling amount record managing the process, managing substance contained in the material and handling amount of the managing substance in the process with correspondence;
a releasing and transferring amount record managing the process, the managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination with correspondence;
a tabulation result record managing at least one of organization handling the material or period of handling the material, the managing substance, and the releasing and transferring amount with correspondence;
an evaluation tabulation link information correlating the substance handling amount record and the releasing and transferring amount record; and
a total tabulation link information correlating the releasing and transferring amount record and the tabulation result record.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, a recording medium storing a chemical substance total management program to be executed in a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substance contained in material handled by business entity, comprises:
reception process of receiving a designation of a redetermined managing substance;
retrieval process of retrieving releasing and transferring amount record corresponding to releasing and transferring amount per releasing and transferring destination of the management substance in the process designated from the releasing and transferring amount record managing the process handling material containing managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination; and
displaying process displaying the process handling the material containing the designated predetermined managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination with correspondence on the basis of the retrieved releasing and transferring amount record.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, a recording medium storing a chemical substance total management program to be executed in a chemical substance total management system managing chemical substance contained in material handled by business entity, comprises:
reception process of receiving a designation of a predetermined managing substance;
retrieval process retrieving material handling amount record and substance handling amount record corresponding to a predetermined process designated from material handling amount recording managing process handling the material and handling amount of the material in the process with correspondence and substance handling amount record managing the process, managing substance contained in the material in the process with correspondence;
displaying process displaying material handled in the predetermined process designated and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in process per releasing and transferring destination on the basis of retrieved material handling amount record and retrieved substance handling amount record.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management method managing chemical substance contained material handled by business entity, displaying a breakdown of releasing and transferring amount of managing substance per releasing and transferring destination relating to a process handling material containing the managing substance when name of the managing substance is designated on a display screen displayed name of managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance with correspondence.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management method managing chemical substance contained material handled by business entity, displaying a breakdown of releasing and transferring amount of managing substance per releasing and transferring destination relating to a process handling material containing the managing substance when name of the process is designated on a display screen displayed the name of process handling the material containing managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of the managing substance in the process per releasing and transferring destination with correspondence.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management method managing chemical substance contained material handled by business entity, displaying a breakdown of releasing and transferring amount of managing substance per releasing and transferring destination relating to a process handling material containing the managing substance when name of the managing substance is designated on a display screen displaying the name of managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of managing substance per releasing and transferring destination with correspondence.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, a chemical substance total management method managing chemical substance contained material handled by business entity, displaying a breakdown of releasing and transferring amount of managing substance per releasing and transferring destination relating to a process handling material containing the managing substance when name of process is designated on a display screen displaying name of process handling material containing the managing substance and releasing and transferring amount of managing substance in process per releasing and transferring destination with correspondence.